The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for detecting an oil deficiency of oil lubricating an electrically drive cutting blade in a haircutting machine.
The cutting blade of a haircutting machine usually must be oiled. If this does not take place, first the cutting power drops and later irreparable damage occurs to the cutting blade. Currently the user (hair stylist) of the haircutting machine decides subjectively whether the cutting blade should be oiled. There is however a certain degree of convenience in postponing this oiling process to a later time. Because of that in practice often the interval between oiling events is too great, which can cause the destruction of the cutting blade. This type of haircutting machine is, for example, disclosed in German Patent Application DE 21 17 319 A.